holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Four Warriors Cometh (Remastered - Part the Second)/@comment-39162126-20200127213753/@comment-7662967-20200128021304
No worries! I’m just always happy when you guys comment, you don’t /have/ too. Though I generally grin a lot when I get to talk about this stuff ^^ Ooof, yeah, I’ve been there. I generally just make myself keep going (if you can eat treats) I used to make myself write a thousand words and then I could have a cookie or something. Yes, I have stooped to bribing myself XD I can’t eat cookies or sugar or carbs any longer, but the habits I built up have stuck with me. And I continue to write every day, even without the incentive of Oreos. Which I haven’t had in so long they’re a bit gross to me, anymore. Lol. But little things like that can help writer’s block. And also drabbles! Writing scenes out of order, if you really like a certain scene and you just let yourself write it, that can get the words flowing again. Yeah, Roderick is ugh. Well, yes and no. Frag and Ferran told him they’d teach him to be a Necromancer /if/ he got Asher for them. Because if a Necromancer steps foot inside Brockhall (unless they are holding an innocent baby like Fragorl was the time she came in) Bella’s house will straight up murder them Indiana Jones style. So they needed someone who wasn’t a Necromancer. They’ve taught Roderick a bit of sneaking, but that’s about it. Ok, so it’s been awhile but it was explained. Ferran’s oath to Malimore (or whichever dark wolf he made a deal with, though in his case, I do believe it’s Malimore himself) Anyway, his oath was to turn his heir into a Necromancer. This is a very common oath of male Necromancers, and what his teachers told him to say. The only problem is that Ferran is Ferran, and hates most forms of physical contact. Including what it would take to make said heir. So he’s put it off until he dares not anymore, because he’s so deep in magic debt his power is waning and he’s kind of actively dying. So Asher is his ticket out of this whole mess. And that’s why he’s going to this stupid amount of effort for this. And yeah. In a few years, if Ferran hadn’t produced and began training an heir, he would have become a Possesed. (Where whichever wolf he made a deal with has the right to completely take over his body) Creatures who become a true Possessed never last long and die in agony. Oh, drunk Tynek and Rose are just the best <3 Luna’s feathers are iridescent white and do look quite rainbow-y in certain lights. Bloodwrath is essentially a hyper-intelligent AI. Her personality is much like Malimore’s, since she is literally his words, his creation. And Malimore… well, he might be a bit petty himself XD I think ‘I’m going to start a rebellion and then destroy your creation when I lose and then keep messing things up until the day I can face you again. Oh and let me see how many mortals I can doom to eternal punishment with me as a final act of defiance’ Is fairly petty lol. So yeah, Bloodwrath is… a lot like her lovely father. And yes, Bloodwrath is a curse spoken by Malimore. Technically, he attempted to bless the species of creatures who followed him first, but discovered he’d lost the ability to bless anything in that moment. And so Bloodwrath became the highest of all curses, able to even be hereditary. She hates Ignasa as much as her master. Which is a lot. Also because beneath it all, Malimore wants to doom as many mortals to Hellgates as he can before he is sent there himself. And so Bloodwrath wants that too, since she’s Malimore’s words. And when Sayna chose to follow Ignasa, he saved her from that fate and basically wrecked all of Bloodwrath’s plans. XD It is a full-circle moment for sure. As for his power, no, Brek has had basically no training. He’s just a bit of a natural. But he can only do things specific to the element Transformation, the element of magic he resonates most with. This means he’s mostly figured out things like teleportation and invisibility, and yet is unable to do universal Prophet things like telekinesis or magic shields. I /love/ that scene. It’s my favorite. And eeek I’m super excited to write where they bind Bloodwrath. *bounces*